Les Wiz Brothers
by PersHime
Summary: Quel rapport il y a-t-il entre Harry Potter et les Blues Brothers ?...A priori aucun, mis à part la rime..... Chapteuuuur......SiX !
1. Azkaban Jail La prison

Genre : parodie de Harry Potter et des Blues Brothers.

« Harry Potter » est évidemment la propriété de Mrs J.K.Rowling, et « Blues Brothers » … heu…disons de Universal Studio, ou pour citer des noms, John Landis et Dan Aykroyd.

***************************************************************************************************************************

La dantesque prison d'Azkaban allait, une fois n'était pas coutume, libérer un prisonnier. 

Deux gardiens, de la classification des Détraqueurs, escortaient le détenu jusqu'au hall d'accueil, où un troisième Détraqueur attendait derrière un comptoir.

« Grrraaaaaaaaaaarwouuaaaahhrrouumpfgueeuuuuuuuuurrrrrrraaaaaammmiiiiouuuuuurfffff 

-Gwwgnniiiiièèèèèèèèègraaaaaouuuurmpfeuuurg »  

Les conversations entre Détraqueurs étant de l'ordre de l'incompréhensible pour un esprit moldu ordinaire, en voici une version doublée :     

« 7474505B.

-Libération définitive ?

-Anticipée, 12 ans au lieu de 1242, bon comportement.

-Un instant. »

Le Détraqueur du comptoir se tourna et chercha dans ses casiers pendant quelques –bonnes dizaines, c'est pas très rapide un Détraqueur- de minutes, avant de se retourner vers eux, une boîte entre les choses purulentes et visqueuses lui tenant lieu de mains.

« Une baguette en bois d'orme et plume de pigeon, 21 cm -cassée-. Une bombabouse non-utilisé. Une autre…*schplaftch*…utilisée. Une veste noire, un pantalon noir, un chapeau, noir. Une paire de lunettes de soleil. 23 gallions et 7 mornilles. Signez-ici. »

Le prisonnier, bien que non détracophone, comprit ce qu'on attendait de lui –et surtout son instinct de survie le lui soufflait. Et de sa main tremblante et décharnée, sur laquelle on pouvait voir, tracées à l'encre indélébile, les lettres S.I.R.I.U. ( un second S. se trouvant sur un doigt de l'autre main), il fit une jolie croix en place de signature en bas du formulaire.

Une voiture bleue cabossée atterrissait à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la prison. Son conducteur, lui-même vêtu des effets énumérés plus haut, et dont les doigts de la main gauche étaient chacun tatoués d'une lettre -R.E.M.U.S.- sortit du véhicule et se mit en position d'attente.

Les portes du pénitencier (bientôt vont se refermer) eh bien non, elle s'ouvrirent justement, et la silhouette du prisonnier d'Azkaban apparut dans le faisceau de lumière. Les deux individus s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Arrivés face à face, ils se contemplèrent un instant puis s'étreignirent. 

Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux avaient pris place dans la voiture, qui s'éleva en pétaradant dans les airs. Après un silence traduisant toute la tension émotive provoquée par des retrouvailles entre deux amis, presque frères, après 12 ans de séparation, Sirius prit enfin la parole : 

« C'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce tacot. Cette tire miteuse. Où est ma moto ?

-Quoi ?

-Ma bécane !! La bécane volante !! La Wizmobile !!  

-Je l'ai échangée.

-Tu as échangé la Wizmobile contre CA ?

-Non, contre de la potion tue-loup.

-De la potion tue-loup ? Je peux comprendre. Mais alors cette chose ?

-Une Ford Anglia sauvage capturée dans la forêt interdite un soir de pleine lune. Je lui ai soumis quelques sorts de réparation et elle est redevenue comme neuve. »

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, la Ford volait dans le gris azuré du ciel britannique. 

« Elle te plait pas ?

-Elle me plait pas. »

Remus désactiva la commande d'invisibilité, poussa le levier-situé-sur-la-droite et le véhicule s'éleva en piqué. Un petit planeur moldu, qui passait justement par là, évita de peu la collision avec la voiture qui au dernier moment effectua un virage décisif et perdit de l'altitude en exécutant quelques loopings. 

Les passagers du planeur passeront suite à cet évènement plusieurs mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique.


	2. Hogwarts School Retour au collège

Genre : parodie de Harry Potter et des Blues Brothers.

« Harry Potter » est toujours la propriété de Mrs J.K.Rowling, et « Blues Brothers » … toujours de Universal Studio, ou pour citer des noms, John Landis et Dan Aykroyd.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Quelques heures plus tard, la voiture occupée par les deux hommes en noir survolait un grand lac que surplombait un grand château de type moyenâgeux (_chantonne : aaahaaahaaahaaalala lala lala lala lala lalala lala_) et atterrit non loin d'un grand saule cogneur. Ce qui éveilla chez Sirius quelques soupçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? 

-Tu as promis de rendre visite à la vieille chouette le jour de ta libération.

-Ah ouais ? Ben j'ai mentis.

-Tu peux pas mentir à McGonagall. Alors on va aller lui dire bonjour à la vieille chouette. 

-…No - fucking - way. J'irai pô. 

-…»

Peu après, enfin après s'être perdus une bonne dizaine de fois dans les étages à cause des escaliers-qui-n'en-font-qu'à-leur-tête et avoir demandé à une bonne soixantaine de personnes s'ils connaissaient le mot de passe du bureau du professeur Mcgonagall, Sirius se retrouvait poussé par Remus devant la porte du dit-lieu. 

« Mot de Passe » murmura Remus (_original comme mot de passe_). 

La porte s'ouvrit. Minerva McGonagall, professeur et directrice adjointe à Hogwarts depuis…pfiouu, on les compte plus, se trouvait assise à son bureau, penchée sur un travail très délicat puisqu'il s'agissait de découper le plus justement possible les meubles de la maison de « Martine la petite sorcière » en suivant les pointillés, et tout cela au moyen de ciseaux moldus à bout rond. Elle leva finalement les yeux et poussa un petit cri en apercevant Sirius et Remus, avant de ranger précipitamment son œuvre dans un tiroir et de réajuster les mèches de son chignon.

« Bon….Bonjour mes enfants. Je suis….contente de vous voir. Asseyez-vous donc. »

Sirius et Remus balayèrent du regard le bureau de McGo, qui a en juger par l'absence manifeste de chaise ou d'un quelconque meuble pour s'asseoir, ne recevait que très peu de visites. Visiblement agacée, celle-ci sortit sa baguette, baragouina une formule et fit apparaître deux chaises. Sirius et Remus s'y installèrent, accordant une attention particulière à les éloigner discrètement du bureau. 

« Non non les enfants. Rapprochez vos chaises du bureau. Je tiens à voir vos visages. »

Avec un profond soupir, ils s'exécutèrent. McGonagall, l'air plus grave et suicidaire encore qu'à l'ordinaire (c'était pour dire), s'adressa à eux :

«Les services fiscaux ont fixé le montant de nos impôts fonciers il y a un mois. Ils nous réclament 5000 gallions. 

-…Est-ce que l'école n'est pas en mesure de payer ?    

-Les caisses de Hogwarts sont vides. Le professeur Dumbeldore a…créé de gros frais en faisant installer le chauffage électrique moldu dans chaque pièce de l'établissement. Il dit qu'il faut être moderne et que les feux de cheminée sont bons pour les vieillards séniles. »

Un feu éclatant crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et sa lumière se répercutait sur le visage de Minerva, le rendant aux yeux de Sirius encore plus traumatisant que dans ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver ?

-Je serai sans doute mutée ailleurs, à Durmstang dans le meilleur des cas, ou dans une tribu de sorciers Vaudous en Amérique latine… », répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague. 

Même si cette nouvelle aurait provoqué une euphorie collective comparable à une victoire de coupe du Monde de Quiddich, il était de bon ton de faire croire à la concernée qu'elle provoquait une grande peine dans les cœurs.

« Vous faites pas d'bile, 5000 gallions c'est rien !! Vous les aurez dans la matinée, la banque a de l'argent plein ses coffres, et les Gobelins sont tellement corruptibles, allez viens Remus. 

-NON !! » s'écria-t-elle en se dressant d'un bond, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

« Jamais je n'accepterai de l'argent volé !! De plus Gringotts est l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de notre monde ! Ce serait la meilleure façon de se retrouver en prison !! » dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur Sirius qui de son côté préférait regarder les poussières tomber d'un air innocent. 

Tandis que l'honorable professeur peinait à retrouver son calme et sa sénilité…pardon sérénité légendaires, Sirius crut bon de remarquer : 

« Alors…Vous êtes dans la merde jusqu'au coup. »

Ses petits doigts cachectiques ressentirent alors une vive douleur provoquée par un violent contact avec une baguette magique (qui aurait donné exactement le même effet s'il s'était agit d'une baguette ordinaire).

« AIEUH !!

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire Sirius ?

-… J'ai voulu vous tirer d'affaire…

-Oui…

-Et vous avez refusé notre argent avec brutalité.

-Oui…

-Ben alors j'ai dis : « vous êtes dans la merde jusqu'au coup. »

_*schlac*_

-AIEUH !!

-Sirius, take it easy man,  tu sais bien qu'elle aime pas les gros mots.

-REMUS !!!

_*schlac*_

-AIE !! Mais j'ai rien fais moi !!

-Espèce de vieille chouette !!

-Mais aïe merde !!

_*schlac**schlac**schlac**schlac**schlac**schlac**schlac**schlac**schlac**schlac*..._

Notre chaste et prude professeur ne pouvait tolérer qu'un tel langage soit tenue sous ce toit, et en particulier dans SON bureau. Selon elle, Hogwarts était un établissement modèle, fréquenté par des individus exemplaires, aux manières et tenues irréprochables. Elle militait par ailleurs ardemment pour la pérennisation du port des uniformes. 

Bref, la baguette de Minerva prenant des proportions un peu trop meurtrières à leur goût, Sirius et Remus détalèrent hors du bureau de leur ancien professeur de métamorphose et dégringolèrent une bonne cent cinquantaine de marches avant d'être réellement à l'abris des coups. C'est alors que la silhouette comminatoire de Minerva McGonagall apparut tout en haut des escaliers et, amplifiant sa voix, elle leur adressa ce menaçant avertissement : 

« VOUS M'AVEZ PROFONDEMENT DECUE ! QUAND JE PENSE A TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIS POUR VOUS J'AI CORROMPU LE CHOIPEAU POUR QU'IL VOUS METTE DANS LA MEME MAISON, JE ME SUIS TOUJOURS ARRANGE POUR COUVRIR VOS PIRES BETISES, J'AI FALSIFIE LES RESULTATS DE VOS BUSE !! QUEL CREVECOEUR DE CONSTATER QUE VOUS ME REVENEZ SANS MORALITE, AVEC DES MENTALITES DE VOLEUR, AVEC DES JURONS PLEIN LA BOUCHE ET DES OBSCENITES DANS VOS ATTITUDES. ALLEZ-VOUS EN !! ET NE REVENEZ QUE LORSQUE VOUS AUREZ RACHETE VOS CONDUITES… »

Sur ce, et juste pour le style, Minerva s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée rouge et retourna tranquillement à ses découpages.

.


	3. Hogwarts School2 Hagrid's Cabana

Tout d'abord, je remercie mes 2 premières revieweuses !!! **Alana**, merci pour ta standing ovation, c'est trop *_* !!! Et toi **Cho Sept** (excellent le pseudo), je vais faire mon possible pour que l'histoire te plaise toujours !! 

« Harry Potter » est encore la propriété de Mrs J.K.Rowling ( et je crois que c'est pas près de changer), et « Blues Brothers »ET « Blues Brothers 2000 » encore de Universal Studio, John Landis et Dan Aykroyd.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius et Remus, qui ne se remettraient probablement jamais de la voix de McGo à la puissance x100, se relevaient péniblement de cette douloureuse épreuve lorsqu'une voix familière s'adressa à eux.

« Ca va aller maintenant les garçons ? »

Ils se retournèrent et reconnurent enfin un visage amical.

« Hagrid !! 

-Sirius !! Remus !! Venez je vous offre à boire. » 

Un peu plus tard, dans la confortable mais néanmoins bordélique hutte de Hagrid, Remus et Sirius faisaient semblant de s'intéresser aux histoires du gardien de Poudlard autour de tasses de thé king-size et de gâteaux secs home-made. 

« Les garçons, la situation est grave…Poudlard va fermer et je vais me retrouver à la rue. VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?? A LA RUE !! » 

Une petite larme s'échappa de son œil et entama la descente de sa barbe. Remus, qui en tant que loup-garou mal intégré à la société se sentait concerné par les problèmes d'exclusion, se trouva obligé de le réconforter : 

« Allons, ils ne vont quand-même pas renvoyer un demi-géant grand et fort comme vous ! 

-Snirfl…Ils vont se gêner. Et, vous me connaissez, malgré mes bons 2m40 de haut et mon air menaçant quand je fais les gros yeux, je ne ferais pas de mal à la plus petite tarentule venimeuuuuse… »

Sur ce il éclata en un gros sanglots. Remus, considérant toute tentative de consolation comme vaine, décida de fixer son attention sur sa tasse à thé en se demandant s'il existait des boutiques spécialisées pour géants et demi-géants, tandis que Sirius tendait discrètement un à un ses gâteaux secs à Croc-dur, ce que ce dernier aurait pu considérer comme une offense, surtout de la part d'un congénère canin, s'il ne s'était auto-vacciné depuis bien des années déjà contre la nourriture de son maître.

« Et pi…_*snirf*_, songez à tous ces élèves…qui ne sauront pas où aller une fois dehors. A tous ceux qui n'ont plus la chance d'avoir leurs parents…Prenez le fils de votre ami James Potter par exemple, le petit Harry… ! »

A l'évocation du nom de leur ancien camarade tragiquement disparu, Sirius et Remus eurent un petit pincement au cœur. James…leur ami…leur frère…

« Harry est ici ?! », s'exclama Sirius, interrompant brusquement son trafique de biscuits. 

« Mais…bien évidemment qu'il est ici !! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Dumbeldore allait l'oublier comme ça ! D'ailleurs il vient régulièrement me rendre visite avec la cape d'invisibilité de son père, avec un peu de chance vous le verrez même ce soir ! »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent d'un même élan.

« Nous allons devoir y aller Hagrid. Merci pour le thé et les biscuits. 

-Vous ne voulez pas attendre encore un peu ?? Allez, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de rencontrer les amis de son père !

-Oui mais non désolés nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en plus la Ford Anglia est mal garée bonsoir Hagrid. »

Sur ce, ils mirent leurs chapeaux et se dirigèrent vers la porte porte à laquelle retentirent soudain trois coups venant de l'extérieur.

Trop tard…

« C'EST SUREMENT LUI !!! » Hurla Hagrid en se précipitant sur la poignée, écartant poliment ses deux hôtes, à la limite de la fracture de la clavicule. 

La porte s'ouvrit sur…rien. Enfin pas tout à fait puisque du néant surgirent soudain une tête, puis deux bras, un corps et des jambes munies de pieds (deux aussi).

« Harry !! Tu tombes bien entre vite !! C'est un grand jour pour toi !! »

Le garçonnet maigrichon à la balafre saillante pénétra dans l'antre du demi-géant avec toute l'énergie qu'on lui connaissait après un cours de potions, et cessa de traîner ses pieds face aux deux types en noirs qui le regardaient avec attention même si ça ne se voyait pas derrière les lunettes fumées. Hagrid, avec des trémolos dans la voix, prit en main les présentations.

« Harry…C'est avec une profonde émotion que je te présente Sirius et Remus, les deux meilleurs amis de ton regretté papa (snnnnirfl).

-'lut.

-… »

Après un émouvant échange de regards  de 4 minutes et 37 secondes, Harry contourna poliment les corps de ses deux nouveaux amis car anciens amis de son père, s'assit à table, et commença à raconter quelle HORRIBLE journée il avait eue, combien Rogue était CRUEL et INJUSTE et que les Serpentards sont tous des MECHANTS. Sirius et Remus, n'osant interrompre cet émouvant plaidoyer contre la cruauté universelle, écoutaient sans mot dire mais songeaient tout de même qu'il faudrait lever le camp avant que l'IRREPARABLE n'advienne.

« Cette fois-ci nous devons partir. 

-Nous devons trouver le moyen de sauver l'école. 

-Vous savez, le professeur McGonnagal a raison côté valeurs ancestrales, vous êtes un peu rouillés. Allez-donc faire un tour du côté du nouveau Cours du soir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal donné par Sir Gilderoy Lockard. Et puisse Merlin vous venir en aide pour sauver tous ces enfants (et me sauver au passage) », commença Hagrid avant de se laisser une nouvelle fois gagner par sa grande émotivité.

« Hagrid, j'ai pas envie d'aller écouter un prof névrosé me vendre ses salades sur le bien et le mal.

-Sirius, sois pas bête, et va assister rien qu'une fois à ce cour. » 

Puis après un gros soupir, il reprit : 

« En tous cas, le problème de notre jeune Harry est réglé, puisque tu es sortit de prison, et que tu es son parrain !!! »

Voilà. Le demi-géant venait de tout balancer en une vingtaine de mots. Avant que Potter n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce que venait de prononcer son ami barbu, Sirius et Remus foulaient déjà l'herbe du parc d'un pas hâtif.      


	4. Hogwarts School3 Saint Gilderoy's CDFM

Merci pour toutes ces reviews très encourageantes !! Ca me motive encore plus à écrire la suite ! 

Trêve de parlotte, et bonne lecture à tous !

_*Mais avant cela, notre séquence copyright*_ :

« Harry Potter », propriété de Mrs J.K.Rowling, et « Blues Brothers »-« Blues Brothers 2000 »de Universal Studio, Dan Aykroyd et John Landis.

Ah je voulais également rajouter : au très regretté John Belushi, grâce à qui Sirius Black n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom !!

A présent, let's dance !!

***************************************************************************************************************************

Arrivés près du saule cogneur, Sirius et Remus constatèrent que la voiture avait disparu. 

« Sans doute partie faire un tour dans la forêt interdite », conclut Remus le plus naturellement du monde.

« La Wizmobile qui part toute seule faire une balade dans la forêt interdite. OK. Pas grave.

-Tu sais…Hagrid et la vieille chouette ont peut-être pas si tort que ça. Nous devrions repenser aux valeurs ancestrales qui nous ont été enseignées. Nous devrions revoir nos CDFM.

-Bullshit… » siffla Sirius entre ses dents avant de suivre Remus vers le collège et la salle du Cours du soir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La salle était pleine à craquer lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître LE PDFM, qui s'adressa à son public avec un magistral mouvement de cape :

« Permettez-moi d'introduire votre Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : _Moi_, Gilderoy Lockart !! »

Acclamations des secondes années Poufsouffles et Gryffondors en délires. Echange de regards entre Sirius et Remus. Et Gilderoy de poursuivre, tout en descendant les marches avec un déhanché à faire pâlir Travolta : 

« Ordre de Merlin…..

-Yeeeaaahhhhhhhhh », hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur. 

« Troisième classe….

-Yeeeaaahhhhhhhhh

-Membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

-Yeeeaaahhhhhhhhh

-Cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo.

-Yeeeaaahhhhhhhhh

-Mais je n'ai pas fais fuir le spectre de la mort en lui souriant !! (gnihihi) 

-Yeeeaaahhhhhhhhh

-Vous aurez dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie !!

-Yeeeaaahhhhhhhhh

-Vous allez affronter les pires créatures !!

-Yeeeaaahhhhhhhhh

-…Les piiiiiiiiires !!!

-Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

-_Oh yeeaaaaaaaaaaah Old Landmark on' the Catwalk  !!!!! __Yeaaaah !!! »_

Gilderoy, emporté dans une _Saturday night Fever_, commença à danser, tout en lâchant sur la classe une colonie de lutins de Cornouailles. Les petites bêtes, prises par la musique, entreprirent de foutre le b. en rythme, tandis que les étudiants se déhanchaient sur les paroles de leur professeur, tout en s'évertuant à stopper les lutins à coup de sortilèges appris lors du cours, donc médiocres, donc inefficaces. 

Remus et Sirius ne sachant pas comment réagir face ce foutoir général mais rudement bien rythmé, se contentaient d'assister impuissants au façonnage version lutin de la nouvelle coiffure fin seventies début eighties de Susan Bones (communément appelée « Choucroute »), ou encore au jeu de jambes de Justin Flinch-Fletchey, frappé d'un _Tarantallegra_ par un lutin facétieux, et qui ne parvenait plus à suivre la musique.

Etaient-ce le rythme endiablé, l'atmosphère torride, Neville Longbottom transformé en boule à facettes, Les lutins martyrisant les élèves en transe, Gildy braillant « _Staying Alive _» tout en ayant laissé choir sa cape et sa veste (et sa chemise en passant). 

Toujours est-il qu'elle se produisit.

« Les Marauders »

Sirius venait de l'avoir. 

« Les Marauders… »

Il avait eut La Révélation. 

« Les Marauders !!! »

 Ze Revelaysheune !!!!!

« Sirius ! Ca va pas, t'es malade ?! »

Mais Sirius, le regard fixe et en état de grâce, n'écoutait plus Remus, et partit à son tour dans une sorte de transe. Se laissant aller à sa forme animagus canine, il entreprit de chopper et de bouffer un à un tous les lutins de Cornouailles en s'efforçant de mâcher, remuer les pattes et la queue en cadence, tout en gardant les lunettes sur la truffe. 

Sorti un temps de sa torpeur, il reprit forme humaine et se précipita sur son associé ahuri. 

« Les Marauders, Moony !!!!! Les Marauders, tu comprends ??

-Les Marauders ?…Les Marauders…………LES MARAUDEEERS !!!

-OH YEEEAHHH !!!!

-ET DIRE QUE JE N'AI PAS PRIS MA POTION TUE-LOUP CE SOIR !!! »

Un nuage s'écarta justement pour laisser darder une plein lune resplendissante, que ne manqua pas de remarquer Remus qui se métamorphosa à son tour et vint prêter main forte sous sa forme garou-lupine à son collègue à quatre pattes.

Il ne resta bientôt plus un seul lutin de Cornouailles entier dans la salle de classe il fut également à déplorer une disparition importante de Poufsouffles, dont J K. Rowling, de toutes façons, n'aurait jamais parlé.      

*_Toutes mes excuses à James Brown, kof _*


	5. Remus'place ou comment se faire la malll

Salut à tous !!

Après une longue absence se justifiant  par une panne d'ordinateur suivie de peu par un période d'exams, Sirius et Remus ressortent les costumes et lunettes noirs du placard pour poursuivre leur quête de la marauder's attitioude !

Un très GROS merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée et encouragée !! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^___^ 

« Harry Potter », propriété de Mrs J.K.Rowling, et « Blues Brothers »-« Blues Brothers 2000 »de Universal Studio, Dan Aykroyd et John Landis.

A moins que tout cela n'est changé pendant le laps de temps où je fus coupée du monde par les caprices de mon PC, ce qui m'étonnerait fort quand-même.

***************************************************************************************************************************

« Nous remontons les Marauders, nous organisons un show spectaculaire rythm'n wiz, et paf, nous récoltons 5000 gallions !

-Mouais…Mais remonter le groupe ne va pas être si facile que ça, Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Un membre absent sur deux n'est plus de ce monde. Et l'autre a choisi de tous nous trahir en se joignant à Tu-Sais-Qui et en t'accusant à sa place du meurtre du premier que tu n'as pas commis suite à quoi tu as passé douze années en prison.

-…Tu n'as pas gardé le contact avec lui, quand-même ? »

A cette question stupide et offensante, Remus préféra ne pas répondre. La voiture déambulait à présent dans le ciel nocturne en direction de Londres, dont les lumières scintillaient à l'horizon. Mais ce que Remus remarqua dans le rétroviseur était bien moins mirifique.

« Merde.

-Quoi ?

-Des Aurors.

-Non ?

-Si.

-Merde. »

Une patrouille d'Aurors leur fit signe de faire atterrir le véhicule. La voiture se posa au bord d'une route déserte, imitée par les balais que chevauchaient les patrouilleurs, dont le chef s'écarta pour approcher le conducteur de la voiture bleue :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Vous survoliez une zone moldue en mode visible.

-Le réacteur d'invisibilité est coincé monsieur.

-…Puis-je voir vos parchemins d'identité ainsi que l'autorisation du ministère vous agréant à posséder ce véhicule ? »

Remus, visiblement embarrassé, farfouilla un moment dans la boîte à gants, tandis que Sirius cachait tant bien que mal la réaction allergique cutanée que lui entraînait la proximité avec un Auror. Remus tendit un parchemin au chef, sur lequel ce dernier pointa sa baguette magique en murmurant « _Lumos_ » d'un ton sec.     

Alors qu'il lisait en fronçant les sourcils, Remus lança un coup d'œil à Sirius et posa innocemment sa main sur le levier d'accélération de la voiture qui démarra plein gaz en s'engageant sur la route, prenant au dépourvu la patrouille qui s'empressa de la prendre en chasse. 

« D'abord tu échanges ma bécane contre ta potion tue-loup ensuite tu fais aucun effort pour garder le contact avec les membres du groupe et maintenant tu vas me faire renvoyer en tôle !! 

-Ils ne nous auront pas. Nous sommes en mission pour Dumbeldore. »

La voiture s'éleva de la route, poursuivie par les balais des Aurors, qui en tant que jeunes et vifs Eclairs de Feu allaient rattraper sans peine la vieille Ford démodée. Remus suait de tous ses poils à appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le bouton d'invisibilité –qui était réellement bloqué- lorsque Sirius, que sa crise d'urticaire avait fini de préoccuper, prit les choses en mains et donna un bon coup de godasse dans le tableau de bord. La voiture se subtilisa aux yeux des Aurors et était à présent indétectable. La patrouille piqua vers le sol et s'y posa. Le chef, un certain Alastor Maugrey, maugréa entre ses dents : 

« J'aurai cet enflure de loup-garou même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai jamais… »

Jugeant cette phrase comme l'une des plus menaçante qu'il ait jamais prononcé, il prit un air content en faisant virevolter son oeil magique dans tous les sens, puis se retourna brusquement pour vérifier si personne n'essayait d'attenter à sa vie. Enfin il réenfourcha son balais et s'envola, suivi par la patrouille.

Remus et Sirius avaient laissé la Wizmobile dans un coin de rue en se disant que de toutes façons, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, personne ne prendrait le risque de la voler. Ils déambulaient dans les rues de Londres, sans même se soucier du sombre personnage qui semblait les suivre en empruntant la même direction qu'eux. Mais ce n'était pas un fait extraordinaire, puisque leur parcours prit fin devant l'enseigne du Leaky Cauldron, qui était le point de ralliement de tous les sorciers de Londres, où l'on prenait connaissance des dernières nouvelles du monde magique, commentait les résultats du Quiddich et partageait une choppe de bieraubeurre jusqu'aux premières heures de l'aube, tandis que les elfes de café expulsaient gentiment hors de l'établissement les individus parvenus au statut raide-bourré. 

Sirius suivit Remus jusqu'au bar, où se tenait un vieil homme voûté et édenté, à la peau ridée.

« Hey Tom…pas de hibou pour moi ?

-Non. Quelqu'un est venu et a demandé à te voir. Un Auror semblait-il. Il a dit que il reviendra.

-Ah. Je te présente Sirius, il sort tout juste de prison. Il va habiter avec moi pendant quelques temps.

-…Ok. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier lorsque un vieil homme du nom de Dedalus Diggle interpella Remus : 

« Hé gamin, tu m'as ramené ma crème Canari ?? »

Remus lui lança un pot de crème made in Weasley's brothers et précéda Sirius dans l'escalier.

Ce n'était pas la chambre la plus luxueuse, loin de là, mais Sirius ne fit aucune réflexion car il savait combien il était difficile pour un loup-garou de gagner sa vie correctement à cause des préjugés sociaux et puis ici au moins, les WC n'étaient pas inclus _dans_ la chambre. 

« C'est pas terrible, mais en attendant c'est chez nous », lui dit Remus en rougissant presque. 

Avant que l'imagination des slasheur(euse)s et autres yaoïstes enragés ne s'emballe, Sirius et Remus s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à une distance minimum de cinq mètres, et tandis que Remus faisait réchauffer des toasts dans un grille pain moldu, Sirius, assis sur le lit, se mit à faire des remarques intelligentes :

« Comment tu veux qu'on arrive à remonter le groupe…Les Aurors ont ton nom, ton adresse… 

-Non ils n'ont pas mon adresse. J'ai falsifié mes parchemins d'identité, j'ai mis l'adresse de la cabane hurlante.

-La cabane hurlante…Pas mal trouvé… »  

Sirius, exténué par les évènements survenus depuis son évas…pardon sa libération, sombra dans un profond sommeil, pendant que Remus dégustait ses toasts assis à la fenêtre, tout en regardant le magicobus passer.

Non loin de là, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, une silhouette parée d'une sombre toge plantait avec ferveur des petites aiguilles dans le dos d'une poupée de cire coiffée d'une touffe de poils noirs.


	6. Ollivander's Wand Shop Featuring la soup...

Merci beaucoup !! San et Lena, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !!^^ 

Je ne respecte pas vraiment la chronologie du film dans les chapitres suivants, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas les fans purs et durs !! :-p  

Le passage où l'on suit Remus sur son lieu de travail est inspiré d'une scène rajoutée dans la nouvelle édition DVD. Une scène trèèès interessante, puisqu'on y découvre Elwood Blues SANS ses éternelles lunettes noires !! Hihi !!

*coup de pub au passage pour cette très bonne édition DVD, comportant un documentaire très intéressant sur la genèse de ce couple mythique* 

Vala, et non, je ne suis sponsorisée par personne ! :-D

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !! ^^ 

« Harry Potter », propriété de Mrs J.K.Rowling, et « Blues Brothers »-« Blues Brothers 2000 »de Universal Studio.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla gratifié d'un violent mal de dos, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui piquer les omoplates au moyen d'une baguette durant la nuit mais ne soupçonnant aucunement Remus de s'adonner à ce genre d'acte sado, il mit cela sur le compte des sièges tout pourris de la Wizmobile.

Remus s'était rendu comme chaque jour sur son lieu de travail, la Honeydukes' Corporation, qui fabriquait toutes sortes de cochonner…de sucreries, des Fizwizbiz, des Gnomes au poivre en passant par les Gommes de Limaces, pour le plaisir des papilles des petits et des grands sorciers.

Keuf.

« Eh bien Remus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » Lui demanda Monsieur Honeydukes en l'invitant à s'asseoir face à lui.

« Je dois démissionner.

-Pourquoi ça Remus ?

-Je veux devenir Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 

-Oh !…Eh bien, si votre décision est prise, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Je vais appeler la compta et lui demander de vous verser vos gallions.

-Merci monsieur. Que la Force du Bien soit avec vous monsieur.

-Oh merci ! » 

Sur ce Remus quitta le bureau, descendit à la fabrique, prit au passage quelques boîtes de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue TM et sortit.  

Il retrouva Sirius au Chemin de Traverse, occupé à contempler les balais new généraysheune –plus rapides, plus légers, plus mieux- exposés dans la vitrine d'un magasin. C'était autre chose qu'à l'époque où il chevauchait encore son Comète 76…

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à la devanture d'« Ollivander- Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. » et pénétrèrent dans l'étroite boutique. Ne voyant personne au comptoir, ils commencèrent à farfouiller parmi les nombreuses boîtes de baguettes, lorsqu'une voix les interpella :

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais la réglementation du magasin stipule que vous ne pouvez pas toucher aux baguettes sans la présence d'un vendeur. Maintenant que puis-je pour vous ?

-Monsieur Ollivander, c'est moi, Sirius. Je suis venu vous acheter une baguette il y a une vingtaine d'années. Une belle, en bois d'orme.

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu.

-…Oui eh bien justement, celle de Sirius est cassé. Il en aurait besoin d'une nouvelle.

-Oui, je me souviens bien de cette baguette. Plume de pigeon…pas étonnant qu'elle soit déjà cassée. Sous prétexte de faire des économies, ils se croient obligés de foutre n'importe quoi dans la marchandise. Tss…made in Taiwan, et après on s'étonne que … »

Mr. Ollivander se dirigeait vers les étalages tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il hésita un peu, arrêtant son doigt sur plusieurs boîtes, avant d'en choisir une et de tendre son contenu à Sirius. Puis une autre. Puis une autre encore.

« Et celle-là ? vous la sentez comment ?

-… »

Une heure passa, puis deux puis trois Mr. Ollivander suait comment diable se pouvait-il que rien ne corresponde à son client ? Non, non, c'était impossible. De toute sa carrière, JAMAIS personne n'avait quitté son magasin les mains vides. Il ouvrirait chaque boîte si nécessaire, mais il fournirait à son client baguette à son pied. Foi d'Ollivander.

« …Mr Ollivander ?

-KWA ??!!

-…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette baguette là ? »

Remus désignait une baguette noire d'à peine dix centimètres de long, sans boîte, toute seule sur une étagère dans un petit recoin sombre de la boutique auquel les clients n'avaient habituellement pas accès. Sa particularité résidait en ce que son extrémité était couverte par un harnais étriqué, ainsi qu'en une chaînette argentée qui la retenait au mur, et dont la petite baguette essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire, en se débattant avec fureur. 

« Ne touchez pas à cette baguette !! » Hurla Ollivander en se précipitant vers l'étagère, piétinant au passage bon nombre de boîtes et baguettes laissées à terre après essayage. 

« Cette baguette, hum…n'est pas à vendre ! Elle…elle a été victime d'une erreur de fabrication on devrait venir me l'enlever d'ici peu.

-Peut-être que cette baguette est justement celle correspondant à Sirius.

-Non ! Non c'est impossible cette baguette ne correspond à personne ! A personne vous m'entendez ?? »

« Ne pourrait-il pas juste l'essayer ? »

Ollivander tourna la tête vers la baguette enragée, puis vers Sirius, puis vers Remus. Le sage commerçant était pris d'inquiétantes convulsions nerveuses et tremblait de tout son corps tandis que de grosses goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. On aurait dit que l'idée d'ôter le harnais de sécurité le terrorisait.

« Le client est roi », soupira Ollivander en sortant de sa poche une petite clef qu'il enfonça dans le cadenas de la chaînette. 

Avec mille précautions, il attrapa du bout des ongles la baguette qui s'était momentanément calmé, approcha ses doigts de l'extrémité et ôta le harnais touuut doucement. Puis il la tendit prudemment à Sirius, qui s'en empara frénétiquement.

« Attent… !!! »

Une puissante détonation retentit dans le Chemin de Traverse. Tous les passants alertés se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où émanaient une épaisse fumée grise et une odeur de cochon cramé et où se tenait auparavant la pittoresque boutique d'Ollivander. Dont il ne restait à présent qu'un amas de débris calcinés. 

Des ruines s'extirpèrent petit à petit les occupants de feue la boutique : tout d'abord Remus,  qui se redressa en époussetant son costume, suivi de peu par Sirius qui tenait toujours à la main la petite baguette. 

« C'est bon je la prends », lança ce dernier à Ollivander qui venait à son tour de sortir, mais qui ne lui répondit pas, semblant quelque peu…dépassé par les événements, et se mit plutôt à plonger ses mains dans les brindilles pour en attraper par poignées et en projeter tout autour en criant « Wiiiiiiiiiiiii ». 

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant Ollivander à son activité bucolique.

« Si on veut remonter les Marauders, il nous faut de nouvelles recrues. 

-Tu veux dire chercher du côté de nos anciens camarades du collège ? J'ai gardé l'adresse d'aucun d'entre eux.

-Pas forcément, on pourrait chercher ailleurs. »

La Ford circulait à présent dans les rues de Londres, enfin circuler était un bien grand mot, puisqu'elle calait à chaque carrefour et provoquait tonnerre de klaxons et d'injures de la part des automobilistes moldus coincés derrière elle. 

La voiture sortit finalement du centre ville pour pénétrer la banlieue, et tout particulièrement le charmant quartier de Little Whining, et la non moins accueillante Privet Drive. 

Mrs. Petunia Dursley, tante bien malgré elle du balafré le plus célèbre du monde-mais-surtout-ses-voisins-ne-devaient-pas-être-au-courant, était camouflée derrière ses rideaux et contemplait avec inquiétude la vieille voiture toute sale qui venait de se garer à quelques maisons de la sienne, et en particulier les deux individus louches qui venaient d'en sortir. Pourvu que…Qu'allaient penser les voisins si jamais ils les voyaient venir frapper chez elle ?? Quelles horribles rumeurs allaient courir sur sa famille, son mari, son Dudlinouchet et surtout sur elle-même ?? 

Alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà condamnée à sortir dans la rue avec un sac en papier sur la tête, elle éprouva un immense soulagement lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes traverser la rue et sortir de son champs de vision. 

L'honneur était sauf. 

Elle pouvait continuer à épousseter ses vases, pour la dixième fois de la journée, le cœur léger. 

Ce n'était donc pas à la respectable belle-sœur de leur très regretté camarade James que Sirius et Remus rendaient visite.

« Mrs. Arabella Figue ?

-Figgs.

-Madame, pouvez-vous nous donner des renseignements concernant d'éventuels sorciers domiciliant à Londres ou dans la région ? »

Mrs. Figgs fit des yeux tous ronds qui les effrayèrent presque, puis, les plissant un peu, leur demanda :

 « Etes-vous des Aurors messieurs ?

-Non madame. Juste des sorciers oeuvrant pour la Force du Bien. »

Mrs. Figgs les fixa un moment, puis les rides du bas de son visage se tendirent tandis que ses lèvres formaient ce qui semblait être...un sourire.

« Entrez, vous devez être affamés, venez donc boire une tasse de thé. »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil. Il allait probablement leur falloir ingurgiter une quantité incommensurable de thé et de gâteaux secs, enfermés seuls avec leur hôtesse d'un âge avancé, dans une maison qui puait le chou à mort, avant d'obtenir les renseignements demandés. 

Ils étaient pris au piège.

Et c'était sans compter les albums photos de Pompom et Patounet et la séance diapos de Mistigri en convalescence à la mer après son accident de trottinette ensorcelée.

Trois heures plus tard, complètement shootés par les vapeurs de chou et avec la sensation d'avoir du porridge coagulé dans la tête, Sirius et Remus sortaient enfin, en possession de ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Ou du moins à peu près, puisque Mrs. Figgs n'avait daigné leur délivrer qu'un seul nom.


End file.
